lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Barsh
House Barsh is a medium sized Gothic House located north of Dreadfort in the forests and controlling Lakewold Hold and inside the Kingdom of Bolten. House Barsh forms the pair of houses that people call the Marsh Houses alongside House Mersh and in this way they are known for their diehard loyalty to their masterly house in the form of House Marsh. House Barsh has the same sigil, and colors as House Marsh except that they color one of the frogs on their sigil in the color blue. House Barsh would first begin when House Marsh had grown tired of being weak and used the weak rule of Kyle Bolten to enact their own rise. Still hating their overlord in House Bolten they became known for knighting several hedge knights of whom became the so called Marsh Houses in the form of House Mersh, and House Barsh. With their loyal houses they would become more seperated from the Boltens to the point that they took control of a number of villages north of the Dreadfort to the annoyance of House Bolten. In this expansion House Barsh would take the castle called Lakewold Hold which was in complete disrepair and would be given command of it by House Marsh as a reward. With the rise of the conflict with Lucerne House Marsh and their loyal vassals sent half their forces westward where they worked alongside House Hornwood and for this reason escaped the retreat eastward without many casualties. Returning to the port they have become a great fear for the Boltens of whom know that when the Lucernians arrive Bowen Marsh is going to side with them. History Early History House Barsh would first begin when House Marsh had grown tired of being weak and used the weak rule of Kyle Bolten to enact their own rise. Still hating their overlord in House Bolten they became known for knighting several hedge knights of whom became the so called Marsh Houses in the form of House Mersh, and House Barsh. With their loyal houses they would become more seperated from the Boltens to the point that they took control of a number of villages north of the Dreadfort to the annoyance of House Bolten. In this expansion House Barsh would take the castle called Lakewold Hold which was in complete disrepair and would be given command of it by House Marsh as a reward. With the rise of the conflict with Lucerne House Marsh and their loyal vassals sent half their forces westward where they worked alongside House Hornwood and for this reason escaped the retreat eastward without many casualties. Returning to the port they have become a great fear for the Boltens of whom know that when the Lucernians arrive Bowen Marsh is going to side with them. Noteable Members Family Members *Titus Barsh **Claudia Barsh ***Annett Barsh ***Christina Barsh ***Catelyn Barsh ***Allison Barsh ***Erik Barsh *Nicole Barsh **Bowen Marsh ***Jarious Marsh ***Denys Marsh Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Goths